Mammy?
Mammy? is the fifth episode of the third series of Mrs Brown's Boys. Plot The day Agnes has been dreading arrives when Mark, Betty, and Bono all receive their visas for Australia. Meanwhile, Agnes is being called by a solicitors firm, Kirby & Campbell, who specialize in a number of things, including adoptions. When the Brown children get wind of this, they begin to think that one of them may be adopted. Also, Rory and Dino have had a fight and Dino has destroyed their apartment. When Dino drops by the Brown household to apologise, Agnes repeatedly hits him with her tea towel, but when Dino reveals he ripped the radiator off the wall because Rory had him handcuffed to it, Agnes faints. Cathy's ex-boyfriend Mick then appears at the front door; he and Cathy have a heart-to-heart and he reveals he's been divorced a long time and they agree to give their relationship another go. Also Father Quinn returns to ask Agnes to be a volunteer at his annual garden party. Rory and Dino make up and Dino proposes marriage. And Mark and Betty then drop round with Bono to reveal they aren't going to Australia after all; Betty had asked Cathy to print some flyers for Mark's business and work offers have come pouring in, so they can afford to stay. Trivia *This episode marks Mick's first appearance since Mammy's Coming!, and Father Quinn's first appearance since Mammy's Miracle. *This episode marks the second time that the drum intro from the EastEnders theme has been used for comedic purposes. It was previously used in Mammy Pulls it Off. *Although Grandad can been seen bowing with the rest of the cast during the closing credits, he never actually appears during the entire episode. *During the closing credits while all the actors are taking their bows, Jamie O'Carroll (Bono) can be seen clutching the TV Times award for Best Entertainment Programme which Brendan O'Carroll was presented with during the filming of this episode. Quotes :Agnes notices Winnie holding a copy of Fifty Shades of Grey. Agnes: Where did you get that? Winnie: Sharon got it. I'm doing me hall up and I thought I might find nice colours in there. Agnes: The only colour you'll find in there is blue! It's all about sex. Winnie: Agnes, do you ever think about sex? Agnes: No. I'm way past that, Winnie. My legs have been together now longer than the Rolling Stones. Winnie: Yeah, with the big lips. :Agnes: There's no need for that kind of vandalism! Dino: Vandalism?! Agnes: (hits him with her tea towel) Vandalism! Dino: Vandalism?! Agnes: (hits him again) Vandalism! Dino: I did nothing like that! Agnes: Liar! You pulled the radiator off the wall! You flooded the whole fecking apartment! Dino: I had to! Agnes: Ha, you had to! Dino: Aye! He had me handcuffed to it. Agnes faints. :Cathy: We think one of us is adopted. Rory: I knew it! I was born into a real rich family. And you bastards kidnapped me! He bursts into tears and dashes off up the stairs as the doorbell rings. Cathy: For God's sake, Rory! Does everything have to be a drama?! Cathy opens the front door and is stunned to see who is standing there. Mick: Hello, Cathy. The start of the Eastenders theme plays, followed by someone playing drums. Cathy and Mick laugh as Buster finishes playing, bows then walks off. Category:Season Three Episodes